The present disclosure relates to a fuel tank vent apparatus included in a vehicle fuel storage system, and particularly to a fuel tank vent apparatus for controlling venting of a fuel tank. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel tank vent apparatus including a housing and a buoyant float received in the housing that is lifted and lowered within the housing by the rising and falling of fuel in the fuel tank.